運命からの自由
by flowergothic
Summary: それは不協和音の第二の敗北以来、ほぼ一年であったが、Equestriaは、最終的に平和である。またはそう彼らは考える。ゼアノートは上昇している、と彼はカトリーナで世界を取っている。とポニーは永遠に、KHのギャングを形成which'll変更誰も、助けを求める。 This is my first time typing in Japanese, so please forgive me for any mistakes in grammar I made
1. 他の生き物

第1章

彼らは互いからシーンを区切るために使用されているとして、（ランダムな文字列を許して

"これは暗闇に私たちを追放した人間のこれら2つのタイプに私たちの復讐をキャストするためにほとんどの時間です。"

"確かに、しかし、我々は、最初に誰を罰するべきか？"

"あなたばか、それは同じ時に発生するだろう。私はそれ以上の年齢だと私はこれを知っている。"

"彼女は大きな助けとなるの悪夢·ムーンは、永遠になくなっていることが残念。"

"十分悪夢MOON ABOUT！彼女は敵側に今ある。私は個人的にはアンセム、Vantias、またはXemnasこれを見るためにここにあったことを願っています。Vantiasは、他の2つが死んでどこにでも私にはわからない。"

"プランBがあった場合にのみ"

"私の計画は失敗することはありません！ソラ、リク、カイリとはこの世界の彼らの側に残っていると、その姫ははCelestiaとルナが自分の側に残っているとして、我々はOKでしょう限り。"

"ファイン、私はあなたをお手伝いします。"

"良い 、拷問は始まったばかりです..."

aSDFVBG

3人の友人が島の湾の上に座っていた。

"ヘイリク、カイリ"ソラという名前は、 "私は奇妙な思考を持っていた。"開始

"何を？"カイリは尋ねた。

"何ゼアノートは別の世界に敗れた力とチームを組んされた場合は？"

"不可能"リクは首を横に振った、 "我々はすべてしてきた世界で唯一の悪役はあまりにも無名、あるいは悪夢は、どちらか無情でした。"

"しかし、それはそれらのもののどれかなかった場合は？"

"それらのクリーチャー以外には何もありません。"リクは言った。

"しかし、それはほかに何だったのか？"

"ほかにありま せん。"

"いずれにせよ、"空は彼の目を転がし、 "ちょうど私は大丈夫、何も言わ忘れてしまったら？

"私はソラ、あなたを信じています。"カイリは、 "それに、我々はまだすべての世界を訪れていない、我々はテラ、Ventus、アクアを救出していません。 - まだ、"彼に言われた

リクは "ああ私は現実の世界で生きている間、あなたの小さなおとぎ話を信じて、無事、ソラは、これを得ました。"、ため息をついた彼は空に星形の果物を投げた。

"papouフルーツ？" "あっ·ソラ、カイリを、私はすでに"尋ねた

"喜んでこれまでに2あなたの間にした後は、"リクはにやりと、 "私は右だから、そら一緒にあなたの将来についての権利だ？"

"HEY！"ソラは、彼の家に戻ってレースをされたリクの後、走った。

"その他の生き物でしょう？"カイリは自分自身に尋ねた、 "私はちょうど私が家に帰るときにそれをルックアップする必要があります。"そこで彼女は立ち上がって彼女の家に歩いて、ソラとリクはまだレースの後ろに。

xcvbgn

一方、どこかに、6ポニーは、リンゴ園の近くおしゃべりしました。

"まあ、それは、老いた不協和音の敗北を意味するので、一年以上している。"オレンジ色のは "まだその忠実な日覚えている？"と発表した。

"もちろん、我々はアップルジャックを行うには、"青一 "我々は決して忘れません"と答えた。

"それは永遠にeveryponyの心の中に居る。"紫の1人だ。

"私はそう思います。"アップルジャックは "セイ、ピンキーパイどこですか？"、笑った

"見て...以上...そこに。"彼女は果樹園の中央にあるリンゴの木に指摘したように紫色の一つはささやいた。

とピンキーパイは、彼女がポゴスティック上に存在していた場合のようにリンゴの木の周りにバウンス、がありました。

"おかげでミステリーは、"アップルジャックは、紫の一つになってうなずいた。 "ピンキーパイは、そのリンゴの木に何干し草をやっているの？"

"私は飢えています"ピンキーパイ "は、私はあなた、すごいのいくつかを持っている場合あなたの心に注意して！"と答えた。

"何？"夕暮れ、アップルジャック、他の3つのポニーは、パイを小指に走った。

"うーん、どこでそれを見つけましたか？"黄色の1は尋ねた。

"それはちょうど空から降ってきて。"ピンキーパイは肩をすくめた。

"空から落ちた？"白いのは、 "ことはできませんピンキーが、"彼女の顔に奇妙な視線を持って

"しかし、それだけでレアが起こった。"小指が言いました。

"私はそれを信じていない、"アップルジャック "は真実のピンキーを教えてください。"首を横に振った

"本当に、それは私を信じて、空から落ちた。"小指は、他のポニーに語った。

たそがれは、 "これはために戦って価値はありません。私は手紙ピンキーを見ることはできますか？"、ため息をついた

"もちろん。"小指は草の上に手紙を落とした。

"私はそれを読み取ることはできますか？"青いは尋ねた。

"確かにレインボーダッシュ。"とレインボーミステリーは、それを保持していると、ノートを読み始めました。

"Equestriaのポニーは、"虹はそれは2026年前に敗北した私は、カトリーナであり、 "開始しました。はい、私は戻っていますが、私の力は以前よりも強くなっています。

しかし、この時は、私だけではないです。

私はあなたの世界を取るためにゼアノートという名前のキーブレードマスターと提携していると別のハーモニーとハートの王女の要素を使用します。私はすぐに戻って本物のようになります。ちょうどあなたは待ちます。

- 魔女カトリーナ "。

"OK"ピンキーは、開始した "誰がカトリーナとゼアノートは、ハートの王女であり、魔女は"別の世界で何を意味しているキーブレードは、何ですか？ "

"ねえ、"トワイライトが示唆 "のは、この上のすべてを見て私の家に行こう？"

"もちろん。"他のポニーは言った。

"それオーケー。アップルジャック、レインボーダッシュ、Fluttershy、ピンキー、そしてレアさあ。"

キャロット

その夜遅く、カイリは "他の生き物"を見つけようと、彼女の部屋にアップした。

"見てみましょう：熟知していない、スピリッツ、ああ、ここで私達は行く：ポニー。

"ポニーはポニーの現在のタイプがありますまた、フラッターと海のポニーであるために使用されます。地球、ユニコーンと、ペガサスです。Equestria（正式Ponylandと呼ばれる）に住んでいる馬のうち小さい方と魔法のバージョンですが、彼らは4年魔女の後に消えカトリーナの敗北は、その後、ポニーはPonyland以上の再構築と新たな世界Equestriaと呼ばれる。現在のリーダ ーは彼女の妹プリンセスルナのほかにルールプリンセスCelestiaは、です。 "

カイリは、他の人間が他の世界で（無情とノーバディを除いて）があった、ため息をついたが、誰もそれを実現することができなかった。ソラが真実を話していた、リクではありませんでした。

"私はソラとリクを提示していただく必要があり、彼らは知っていてワクワクするよ。"カイリはにやりと笑った。

"カイリ、就寝。"声がカイリの戸口から言いました。

"OKママ、おやすみ。"カイリはベッドに行ってきましたし、ため息をついた。

DANCING

"OKので、まだ意味を見つけましたか？"小指は尋ねた。

"スパイクは、それらの書籍を急いで！"夕暮れは彼女のアシスタント/ルームメイトスパイクするために呼び出されます。

"私はミステリーに取り組んでいます。"スパイクは、彼が通過掘っていた本棚から呼ばれます。

"OK、"トワイライトは、他の人になった "しかし、今のところ、私は魔女カトリーナをご紹介します。"

"よし、" Fluttershy "は恐ろしい音にもかかわらず"、うなずい

"魔女カトリーナは彼女のパワーの依存している人間の魔女です：ゴマノハグサ科の有害植物ポーションと彼女のアシスタントレックスによって敗北させたあなたは私に言わせればそれは、奇妙な話だ。"

"それを見つけた！"スパイクは叫んだとミステリーに本を投げた。

"ありがとうのスパイク。"夕暮れには、カバーを見て：キングダムハーツのタイムラインでは、これは一つであった。

"キングダムハーツ？"ピンキーが開始され、 "それは何ですか？"

"私は来て、あなたを教えてあげる。"彼女はそれを開けながら、たそがれ、スパイク、その他は本を囲まれています。

"キングダムハーツ"は、トワイライトが開始され、 ""すべての世界の心 "です。これは純粋な光や店舗、それを保持しますが、人々は自分自身の光を求めていました。

"世界が互いに独立したままになぜそれがだが、三人は、まだキングダムハーツたかった光は貪欲ですべての周りに行くことはありませんので：アンセム、ゼアノート、およびXemnas。"

"ねえ、ゼアノートは手紙にあった！"小指は述べています。

"OK、"トワイライトは、彼女の頭をうなずい "続いて、三人はキングダムハーツを取得しようとしましたが、3人の伝説のキーブレードマスターのおかげで失敗しました：テラ、Ventus、アクア"を

"我々はそれらを満たすことはできますか？" Fluttershyは尋ねた。

"しかし、ゼアノートの敗北以来、3キーブレードwieldersが消えた。"

虹が息を呑んだ。

"しかし10年、そのイベントの後、アンセムが上昇し、彼らの能力は三人に運ばれました。ソラ、リク、カイリとアンセムを倒すことができたと一緒にXemnas誰。"

"心の姫君についてしかし、何？"小指は疑問を呈した。

"まあ、"トワイライトは、彼女の息をキャッチするために一時停止し、 "ハートの7人の姫は、彼らの心の純粋な光を持つ女の子です。"

"彼らの名前は？"希少性は述べています。

"ああ、それは簡単です：オーロラ、白雪姫、シンデレラ、アリス、ジャスミン、ベル、および-"

"そして、誰？"アップルジャックは尋ねました。

"-カイリ。"夕暮れが終了しました。

"OK。" Fluttershyビットしなび。

"だからそれは正しい、あなたの質問に答える？"トワイライトは、他に尋ねた。

誰もがうなずいた。

"私は王女にメモを送るべきか？"スパイクは、一枚の紙と羽ペンを取り出した。

"もちろん、私にクイルを与える。"夕暮れは述べています。

彼女は手紙を書き、それを送った。

それは第1章人々の全てです！

私はあなたが最初の章を楽しんでね！二つの世界が衝突するとき、私は章が長くなります賭ける。

TWILIGHTとカイリ： "を確認してください！"


	2. 参加する

第2章：衝突

メモ - あれば、シーンの間にランダムな単語を参照してください、それは正常です、FYI。

別のノート：あなたはKH2をプレイしていない、またはマイ·リトル·ポニーの両方の季節の最初の2つのエピソードを見ていない場合：友情は魔法ですが、いくつかは少し紛らわしいかもしれません。

ELEPHANT

カイリは、それらに走ったまでは次の日、ソラとリクは、自分のビジネスを気に島の湾に出ハングしていました。

"Guysが、それをチェックアウト！ソラは正しかった！"カイリは、彼女が証明書を提示していただくために一晩読んでいた本をもたらした。

"何について、ゼアノートは、すべて一緒に死んでいた？"リクは尋ねた。

カイリが顔をしかめ、 "？ソラは、私が他の人間について話していたと言うことでしたら、それをチェックアウト："彼女はその上に "ポニー"のページに反転。

ソラとリクの読み取りのように、カイリの心は喜びで跳び。ソラは正しかった！そして初めて、彼女は証拠を持っていた。

"カイリ"は、そらが開始され、 ""他の人類の事だけ考えて、そう遠くないアウト問題であった。しかし、これはまだ本当に面白いです。 "

"ありがとう。"カイリはにやりと笑った。

"ねえ、炎の中で、この時点でメッセージをしています。"空は徐々にメッセージの形状に形成し、それらに向かって流れるいくつかの緑の火を指摘した。

カイリは、スクロールを開いて、それをお読みください。

"ソラ、リク、カイリ、

あなたの人生のすべての3つの重大な危険にさらされているなど他の世界の反対側にあります。私の学生のトワイライト·スパークルのおかげで、私はあなたの場所を見つけました。 3時間で、緑のポータルが来る。あなたの運命の三に、そのポータルを通過します。これはあなたの世界と私を救う唯一の希望です。

- プリンセスCelestiaを。 "

リクはカイリの本を拾った。

"現在のリーダーは彼女の妹プリンセスルナのほかにルールプリンセスCelestiaは、です。"

"あなたの運命の三に、そのポータルを介して移動します。これはあなたの世界と私を救う唯一の希望です。"

それはどういう意味でしょうか？

運命

真菌

"おい、応答を受け取った！"夕暮れにはスパイクが持っていた手紙に気づいた。

"うん、それは姫がソラと彼の友人を指摘したという。彼らは約3時間でここでなければなりません。"

たそがれは、 "良い"微笑みと彼女は言った。

"OKして、今、あなたは私がこれらの本を元に戻すことができます？"スパイクは、彼が前の晩にドロップされた書籍で指摘した。

"もちろん。"夕暮れはうなずいた。

ゲーム

三時間、それはそれは、いわゆるデスティニーアイランドに到達するためにポータルのために取るだろうどのくらいの期間です。

プリンセスCelestiaはその宛先に移動するには、ポータルの3つの時間の間に何度も繰り返し考えたことを繰り返しました。

"Celestiaを..."プリンセスルナはCelestiaの寝室に入って、 "あなたは何が起こっているか、少しは静かしてきた？"

Celestiaは、 "私は不協和音ずっと前に落ちた古い敵は他の人と再び増加していることを学んだので、私は男性の敵、ゼアノートを停止することができる唯一のものである3つだけマスターから助けを求めています"、ため息をついた

""女性の敵の名前は何ですか？ "

"カトリーナ"

"私は前に彼女について読んでたと思います。彼女の敗北は2000年前のようだった？"

Celestiaは、 "はい"、振り向いたと彼女は言った。

"なぜ、彼女は生活に戻って来るだろうか？"ルナは尋ねた。

"なぜなら、" Celestiaを一時停止、 "ゼアノートは彼女を復活させるために重要な要素でした。ゴマノハグサ科の有害植物ポーション、光を"

ハンガー

ソラは、彼の時計を見た：午前11時46分、3時間、彼の後、リク、カイリとは、その手紙を受け取った。

"私はいたずらだったと思います"と、リクはソラとカイリに言った、 "誰か殴らは、私たちを聞いて、最後の夜カイリをスパイ。私はそれだけを知っていた - "

"POP！"ポータルは、3人の前に現れた。

リクはそれを信じることができませんでした、 "本当ですか？これは本当ですか私はそれを信じることができない。私はそれを信じません。"

"さぁ、行きましょう！"彼女は空のポータルを介したようにカイリが叫んだ。

リクは言った、 "より安全よりも" "私は、ここにいるよ"

"あなたも来ている！"ソラが続いている間カイリはそれにリクをドラッグ。

歩きながら、リクは常に自分自身をつまんされたと、言って "これはただの夢ですが、私はすぐに目を覚ますでしょう。"

"ほら、ここにいわゆる既知としてEquestriaだ！"ポータルが停止に来たところカイリは、先に指摘した。

彼女はポニーと幸せに満ち、反対側の土地にレースのように他の彼女の後を追った。

"Celestiaをは正しかった、"カイリ "私はこれが運命だと思う"と述べた。

"それは確実であるように見えますが、私はそれがあるようにはよく分からない。"ソラは答えた。

運命。ミッション。運命や使命。

"ねえ、あなたは空でなければなりません。"夕暮れと彼女の友人はソラ、リク、カイリとに近づいていた。

"はい、私は、午前と、これらの人々は私の友人リクとカイリです。"ソラは言った、 "そして、あなたは..."

"トワイライト·スパークル"黄昏は "私がミステリーコール"、彼らに言った

それは第2章のすべてです！

=）

カイリとTWILIGHT "を確認してください！"


	3. 日プリンセスを満たす

第3章 - 会議はCelestia  
地峡  
"だから..."空はまだ言葉であった。彼はそのような古い魔女か何かのようにミステリーのために期待していたのではなく、彼は陽気なポニーを見ました。  
トワイライト "はPonyvilleへようこそ。これらは私の友人です。"笑って夕暮れは彼女の背後にポニーを指摘した。  
"彼らと呼ばれ..."カイリが開始されました。  
"オレンジ色のいずれかがアップルジャック、青1レインボーダッシュですが、黄色はFluttershyですが、白1は希少であり、ピンクの一ピンキーパイです。"  
"はい..."リクは何を言うのは知りませんでした。誰が彼を責めるだろうか？彼は、これが本当の、または、なかったことを信じているかどうか知りませんでした。  
"さぁ、私たちはあなたの周りを紹介します。"虹が振り向くと、他の（リク含む）が続く間、東に向かった。  
JACK-IN-BOX  
"そして、これは、まあ、私の家です。"夕暮れには、ライブラリのように見えたものにソラと彼の友人であった。  
"これは多くの書店のように見えます。"リクはコメントしています。  
"まあ、私は本の虫です。"夕暮れは微笑んだ。  
"それは本当です。あなたは私のペットのグミの後の誕生日パーティーに出席しないように彼女の言い訳を聞いてください！"小指が追加されました。  
ポニーのすべてが笑った。  
"言い訳は何だったの？"カイリは尋ねた。  
ピンキーは答えの前に、光ビームは、太陽から離れて行き始めたとトワイライトの家の隣に直接向かいました。  
"危ない！"ソラは、ビームを指摘した。  
黄昏は "いいえ、それは我々の最愛の姫はCelestiaは私たちを訪問していることを意味します。"、笑って  
"ああ。"そらは眉をひそめた。それから彼は思い出した。  
"あなたの運命の三に、そのポータルを介して移動します。これはあなたの世界と私を救う唯一の希望です。  
- プリンセスCelestiaを。 "  
プリンセスCelestiaを。  
ソラは、光線がユニコーンの形に形成し始めたことを通知した - 待ち時間、ペガサス-NO、ユニコーン-NO、ペガサス。  
そらがついにフィギュアは、それが完全にもはや太陽の光線のような形をしていなかった時点でalicorn（ペガサスとユニコーンの両方）であったことに気づきました。  
"だから私は私達の3つの英雄が到着したことと思います。" Celestiaは言った。  
トワイライトと他の人がダウンして頭を下げたように、ソラはCelestiaからバックアップと振った。 "それで、あなたはCelestiaをでなければなりません..."彼が開始されました。  
それから彼はリクとカイリも同様にお辞儀気づき、彼は何かを思い出した。  
円シド...  
ねえ。  
ソラは、尊重する！ひれ伏す！  
"言葉は私を失敗します。"ソラが自分自身につぶやいたし、降りて頭を下げた。  
"Equestriaソラ、リク、カイリとへようこそ。" Celestiaは微笑んで、蹄のジェスチャーをしました。彼女が行ったように、他のポニーが起きた。ソラと彼の友人は一緒に演奏することを決定し、あまりにもそのようにした。  
"どうして私たちの名前を知っていましたか？"リクは疑い深く尋ねた。  
"さて、ここでトワイライトは私に言った。" Celestiaはトワイライトを指摘した。  
夕暮れは顔を赤らめた。  
"ええと、[OK]をクリックします。"カイリはつぶやいた。  
"だから、我々はこの世界と私と私の友人がどこから来た世界を侵略からこの"邪悪な力 "を止めるために何をすべきかが必要ですか？"ソラは尋ねた。  
"スパイク"は、Celestiaは呼ばれる。  
リトルドラゴン "はい？"、ライブラリの外に歩いて彼は答えた。  
"注意してください。"  
そのドラゴンは、紙とペンを持って、Celestiaはが言ったことを書き始めたとして、ソラ、リク、カイリとは単語を言わなかった。  
"ここにドラゴンズができます..."カイリは、 "話す"、一時停止  
"はい、彼らはことができます。"トワイライト "はスパイク、私のルームメイトだね。"と答え  
"どのようにあなたは彼を手に入れたの？"リクは尋ねた。  
たそがれは、 "ロングストーリー"をshruddered  
"OK、完了しました。"スパイクは、 "ここでは 'そら'に行く"、彼のペンを置く彼は空にスクロールを渡したとして、彼は少し笑った。  
ソラは "OK、私は2年連続私に起こった、ソラは女の子の名前ではありませんので笑って終了します。"ビットをうなった  
"ソラが、落ち着いて、"カイリ "は、彼は少し子供、私はだ竜を意味する"と述べた。  
ソラは "OK、私はなるだろう"とため息をついた彼がスクロールを開いた。  
ゼアノートとカトリーナと戦うために旅のこと：  
0ゴマノハグサ科の有害植物POTION  
0 4つの最も強力なノーバディ  
0 HUMANトワイライトSPARKLEのバージョンと、彼女の友達  
0あなたが持つすべてのマジック  
あなたはこれらの項目すべてを有するとき私を満たしています。  
-PRINCESS CELESTIA  
それは第3章のすべてです！

DDDDD  
TWILIGHT AND SORA "を確認してください！"


End file.
